Monkey's Jaw
by Air-Siren
Summary: The Monkey Jaw, a jaw of a mystical monster that ruled the world years ago. Now, it is a lost artifact that is said to be capable of granting three wishes. But what happens when three ponies learn that you need to be careful for what you wish for? Grimdark Have a Nice Nightmare Night.


"So what do we do with it?" Lyra asked. Colgate and Big Mac stayed silent. "I don't think we can just leave it alone, I mean it talked! It has to be real!"

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said with uncertainty.

The three had met up because Colgate had told them of an interesting discovery she had found in the forest. She had no clue as to what it was so she got Lyra, master of the myths, and Big Mac Intosh, master of agriculture, just in case it was something like a gourd.

Lyra managed to quickly identify it as the jaw bone of a monkey. While Colgate would have seemed like a fool for making a mistake like this, it was rather understandable considering the size and color of the jaw bone. it was roughly the size of Lyra's hoof, and as red as Big Mac. Before any of them could question it, a smooth silky voice was heard.

"Ohoho! I never did imagine that my jaw would be found with such finesse, and by ponies no less!" The voice boomed, but there seemed to be no source. It was almost as if the voice was directly in their minds. "I am a king from long ago. I had powers beyond that of the princesses ponies foretold. As a reward for finding my jaw bone I shall grant you wishes of three. I'll even grant a wish of turning into a tree. Only one for each of this trio. After that, You'll never see my jaw bone by that tomorrow."

After that, the voice was silent, bringing us to the present. Suddenly Big Mac stepped forward, "We have three wishes. One wish for each of us. I don't care how you make your wish, but I must think of the apple family. Eeyup!"

Lyra and Colgate nodded understandably and stepped away for Big Mac to approach the Monkey's Jaw.

"The Apple Family is short on bits this year. We may not have enough to survive the winter. My wish is for a million bits. That way, the Apple Family can survive for many winters to come."

"One million bits is what you seek," The voice boomed. "One million bits at midnight is what shall be."

Big Mac stood around, almost as if in a trance, than snapped out of it as soon as Lyra pushed him aside.

"Oh! I thought of my wish. I wish I could meet some humans and be loved by them!" She hopped up and down as giddy as a certain pink mare in town.

"To meet creatures of lore is what you so wish." The voice boomed. "To be loved as well, shalt have risk."

Lyra took the jaws warning at face value and leaped around, jumping happily. "What about you, Colgate?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah, are you going to make a wish?" Lyra questioned.

Colgate gave a weak smile, "Yeah, but I want to think about it for now."

"Okay well, I'll see you around. Bon-Bon may need help preparing dinner tonight, and I don't want to leave her hanging." Lyra told them as she bolted out the door. Big Mac gave Colgate a nod before taking his leave. Colgate was now all alone. Alone with the small, red monkey jaw.

**That Night**

Big Mac was snoring in his bed, sleeping peacefully. When he awoke, he would be expecting a large pile of money waiting in the front lawn.

Suddenly he felt a strange pressure pressed against his body and woke up instantly. Big Mac was unable to move, as if being held down. He tried to lift his body, but as soon as he did, his body was cut. Startled, he threw his body back down on the bed as warm blood trickled out of his belly. He attempted to let out a scream but an invisible hand covered his mouth. Soon he felt what ever cut his body be set on top of him.

Big Mac dared not to move in fear that if he did, he would be completely cut apart. Big Mac was sweating heavily as he felt the mysterious cutting surface wrap around his body, going in between his body and bed. Suddenly Big Mac cringed in pain as the surface tightened. It was as though he were wrapped in some sort of razor chain link fence.

Then, Big Mac heard a familiar voice in his mind. "A thousand bits at midnight is what you shall be. What a mess of bits shall forever shall be seen."

"N-nope..."

The wire tightened quickly and Big Mac was no more, his walls now painted with his own blood. All over and around his bed, chunks of meat lay, while blood streamed off of his bed and towards the door...

**Elsewhere**

Lyra had gone to sleep right after dinner, taking a very warm position with Bon-Bon next to her. Suddenly, she awoke in a sudden breeze of cold. She was no longer in her house but in a misty field, one she had never seen before.

It was dark, so very dark. Lyra felt terrified. Then she heard a voice that sent a chill up her spine. "Hey 'der lil' poneh. What you doin' her'?" Lyra turned towards the strange accented voice and was flabbergasted by what she saw.

It was a real life human. He wore a green camo jacket with the rumored jeans of lore. He wore black boots and a small hat that covered barely visible emerald eyes. On his hands were black gloves.

Lyra trotted over to him, smiling like a madmare. She was ready to ask him a ton of questions when suddenly, the human's hand snapped to Lyra's throat, choking her. "Such a perty lil' poneh. I know lotsa fella's who dun pay gud money fer a lil' 'toy' like you. I know dis guy, Hoppip, who specializes in making 'live toys'. Hehehe."

Lyra shook in fear when suddenly and familiar voice boomed in her head. "Love comes in many for you shall see. Now you shall become some man's 'love' pony."

The human tightened his grip, breaking her neck instantly with a loud crack. He let's her go and Lyra fell to the ground lifelessly. The human let out a laugh as he picked her up again. He smacked the carcass a few times to get the dirt out of her fur before putting it over his shoulder and headed home.

**Meanwhile**

Colgate stared out the window, unaware of the events that had just taken place. She glanced over at the Monkey's Jaw, curiously. She had been unable to sleep, her desires keeping her up. She did have a wish, but wasn't sure if she should. Suddenly the jaw spoke up.

"Bits and humans have been delivered. Now only one wish remains to be served."

'Bits and humans?' Colgate thought. "So their wishes did come true."

Colgate abandoned her doubts and approached the Monkey Jaw. "I have a wish!" She exclaimed. "All my life I wanted to be a dentist, but instead I was cursed with the Time Turning Cutie Mark. This condemned me to that job! I don't want it! I wish I had a different Cutie Mark!"

"...hehehe." The voice chuckled. "Hahaha... Gyahahaha!" The voice burst into a full evil laugh. "A Cutie Mark is what makes you, you. To get a new one is to change you are who."

Suddenly, Colgate felt a sharp burning sensation. She quickly ran to a mirror, knocking down whatever was in her way. She saw herself crying blood and her fur, shedding. Soon she was bald and her skin slowly began to peel off, layer by layer. Her muscles began to strip themselves. Colgate let out a scream and fell back.

Two horns suddenly burst out of her head with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, causing intense pain as they came out. Her beautiful teeth began to shrink as one of her canines stretched into one long fang. The blood she cried suddenly shot directly into her eyes causing them to change red. A piece of her tongue shot out of her mouth causing it to slowly bleed painfully while a small beard grew from her chin.

Colgate was on her knees breathing heavily. Her limbs suddenly began to change. Her upper right hoof was no longer a hoof but a paw and slowly began to grow yellow fur. Her upper left hoof hardened and shriveled turning into an eagles talon. Her back left hoof began to distort itself into that of a goat, while her back left was covering itself with green scales, like that of a lizard. From her back sprouted two wings: A bat's and a Pegasus' wing

Her once beautiful toothpaste mane now was replace by a dull colored horse mane and instead of her furry tail there was a tail of a dragon. Her fur was now brown and grey.

Colgate stood on her legs, only she wasn't the one controlling it. "Well done, my dear." The Monkey Jaw's voice said. It was only then that Colgate realized the Jaw had disappeared. "You have no idea how hard it is to normally make a pony wish for something that will allow me to take their body."

Colgate stared through eyes that no longer belonged to her and felt feelings of corruption that she had never imagined existed. "You see, that jaw was actually just a stone I molded and enchanted before I was sealed away," The voice said. "It was sort of like a chanced fail safe, if you would. If by chance a pony came along and discovered me, I would use the little magic I had to try and corrupt them. Of coarse, I could of just done it from the get go on the first pony who found me, but where is the fun in that?"

The voice let out a laugh that sent chills up her no longer existing spine. "So I would grant wishes in the most chaotic and ironic way possible. For example, Big Mac wished for enough bits to help his family through the family, so now that he is in bits, his family will have one less mouth to feed throughout it. Lyra wished to meet and be loved by humans. To bad for her, she never specified on the type of 'love'. There was also another time..."

Colgate wanted to hear no more, but she had no choice. She couldn't cover her ears. She couldn't cover her eyes. She didn't even have a mouth she was able to use to scream. She was now a part of this chaotic being with no control over the actions he does.

"Tonight is Nightmare Night, correct?" The voice asked, despite knowing she could not answer. "Then I guess it's time to spread some holiday... Discord." The beast that was once known as Colgate let out an bone-chilling laugh before disappearing to begin his new reign.


End file.
